


we hold empty names - fic

by Anonymous



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Blood, Deliberate Badfic, Literary References & Allusions, Love, M/M, Rhetoric, miley cyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came in like a wrecking ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we hold empty names - fic

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m totally friends with the writer, and I reaaaaally loved the fic so I translated it! Since most people don’t read Spanish, I wanted to make sure everyone could enjoy!
> 
> Also, I localized some of the literary references, so everyone could understand. In the original, they were from some poem by some Spanish guy.
> 
> Oh yeah, this is the Spanish fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2333174

The night is starry and shiver, blue stars, far away 

“All you ever did was wreck me.” Taki says while crying and writing saddest lines. And it is night. The night of tears. 

Because tonight, Klaus is a corpse. The minister of evil killed him. And Taki's bedroom! What Sad! 

And it's so sad, because Taki is naked and soaked in blood. And there are roses in the bedroom, too. The roses were the final gift that is given by the Taki Klaus. 

Taki cries more. 

“I can’t live a lie, running for me life. I will always want you.” Taki says. 

Outside, the night wind revolves in the sky and sings. 

“I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL.” minister cries. 

Taki's cries, and wrote his verses in blood.


End file.
